


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Padasexi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padasexi/pseuds/Padasexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day OTP Challenge!<br/>It's high school au.<br/>Uploaded:<br/>Day 1 - Holding Hands<br/>Day 2 - Cudling Somewhere<br/>Day 3 - Video Games/Movie<br/>Day 4 - On a Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

"Hey babe," Dean whispered as they neared the entrance to the spooky building which was their destination "don't worry. I've got you."  
Cas looked up at his green-eyed boyfriend and tightened his arms around himself, tugging his sweater closer. Dean smiled at the sight and kissed his cheek.  
"What was that for?" Cas looked alarmed as he looked around.  
"Don't worry, no one saw." Dean winked. Even though there was an older woman eying them suspiciously a few meters back. "And it was because I love you."  
Cas' stance softened slightly "I love you too, Dean."  
Dean grinned. His boyfriend was the most adorable human being to ever walk the Earth, with his too-big sweater, muffled hair and thick black glasses that only brought out his sapphire blue eyes.  
The door was a mere two meters away, and Cas was picking at his sleeves.  
"Stop it." Dean mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"You'll rip your sweater." Dean straightened the collar of the white shirt Cas was wearing underneath his creamy-blue sweater and brushed a loose strand of hair off his shoulders.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"No, it's my favourite."  
"Maybe I should wear it more often then." Cas said.  
Dean leaned in and whispered in Cas' ear "oh yes." Cas blushed and pulled away.  
Cas grabbed Deans hand as the stepped into the haunted house and Dean squeezed it reassuringly. They walked for a while until a ghost popped out of a wall beside them and Cas practically jumped into Deans arms.  
"Wow there."  
"Sorry." Cas murmured pulling away and grabbing Deans hand once again. The soft warmth of Cas' hand in his made Dean feel all fuzzy inside. Dean stroked Cas' thumb with his and Cas shuddered.  
"You like that don't you."  
"Dean!" Cas said and hit Deans arms, his face turning beet red. Dean chuckled.  
"I love it when you get all flustered because of me."  
"Stop it!" Cas said warningly.  
"Or what, you'll make me?" Dean said.  
"Yes." Cas' rock hard stare made Dean laugh once again. Dean loved to tease Cas and make him uncomfortable, it made his boyfriend all cute.

They made it through the rest of the house without too much fuss from Cas, as he was too distracted by Dean's dirty talking, and telling him off for it.  
"I really wish you would stop." Cas said as they stopped in the line for the "spooky rollercoaster ride".  
"You know you don't."  
"Okay that's enough." Cas said, sliding his hand out of Deans.  
"Hey," Dean said and snatched Cas' hand back.  
Cas stared into Deans eyes as Dean brushed a stray hair out of his boyfriend's face.  
"Ahem." Someone grunted behind them breaking them out of their reverie.  
"Got a problem?" Dean asked turning to face the woman.  
"Dean." Cas said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him to face away from the lady.  
"Well if she has a problem with us, with YOU. Then she can fu-"  
"Dean! Stop it!" Cas lifted his tone, even though he really did like it when Dean got protective of him.  
Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulders and held him close. Cas rolled his eyes but still placed his head on Deans shoulder. He heard the woman behind them huff out in annoyance.  
"Two it is then?" A young red haired girl smiled at the couple.  
"Yes." Dean grinned. The woman smiled sweetly.  
"Here you go." She lifted the safety bar of the purple cart that had now stopped near them.  
"Thank you." Cas said politely as he stepped into the cart after Dean. As he sat down, he could feel the warmth of Deans legs around him and his crotch at his back.  
"I knew you'd want to sit at the front." Dean leaned forward to whisper to Cas.  
"Oh my god, Dean. Stop it. Please."  
"Okay, okay." He said leaning back into his seat. The cart slowly moved forward and Dean could see how white Cas' knuckles were gripping the safety bar in front of him.  
"Calm down," Dean said, shifting to wrap his arms around Cas' middle "I'm here."  
Cas exhaled and leaned back on Dean, smelling his leather jacket. Dean reached up and slipped Cas' glasses off.  
"Don't want to lose them, do you?" Cas shook his head and Dean slipped the glasses into the pocket of his jacket. He kissed Cas' temple softly and Cas smiled.  
"Why are you like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Why do you keep touching me?" Dean chuckled at Cas' choice of words.  
"You know what I mean." Cas covered Deans hand with his on his stomach.  
"Have you ever thought, that maybe, just maybe, it's because I love you?" Dean felt Cas smile widen against his cheek, just as the cart picked up speed. rolling downwards. Cas tightened his grip on Deans hand and Dean squeezed him in a tight hug. He felt Cas' hair brushing against him as it was throttled by the wind.  
A skeleton popped out of a coffin on the ceiling and Cas squealed softly and slid down in his seat to escape its bony embrace. It made a warmth grow in Deans stomach, seeing Cas, eyes wide and hair wild. He liked it so much, that he couldn't stop himself. He moved forward and kissed Cas on those chapped lips of his. It was an awkward, and frankly dangerous, position, but Cas gave into Deans touch, kissing him back gently.  
The ride suddenly went up sharply, which made Dean fall back into his seat, pulling Cas back with him.  
"Dean!" Cas squeaked, abandoning the safety bar to clamp down on the arm Dean still has around his torso.  
"Shhh." Dean murmured, attempting to calm Cas when they came rocketing downwards, Cas pushed back into Dean and closed his eyes and groaned in terror.  
"Hey now," Dean said using his free hand to stroke Cas' face from behind. He cupped it gently "it's okay."  
"Mhm." Cas moaned and nodded tightly.  
"Don't be afraid." Dean said pulling back slightly to brush his lips against the nape of Cas' neck.  
"I love you so much, Dean." He heard Cas say from the front.  
"I know. I love you too." Those three words will never loose their meaning to him, or Cas.

After the ride, Dean walks Cas home in the cool foggy evening, kids milling around them and ringing doorbells to collect treats. Dean watches as Cas' air mystifies as he exhales. He grabs the sleeve of his boyfriends sweater and pulls him into a small path in between two houses.  
"Where are we going?" Cas asks rushing after Dean.  
Dean pushes Cas against a wooden fence and leans his forehead against Cas' soft one. His pupils, wide and dilated, nearly swallow down the breathtaking blueness in his eyes. They stand there like that for a while, their foggy breath intermixing, Deans arm leaning at the side of Cas' hair. Dean feels his boyfriends cold hands slide under his jacket and he exhales shakily.  
It's only moments before Cas leans in and kisses Dean, slowly and passionately. He pulls Deans body closer, his arms now wrapped around him underneath the warmth of Deans leather jacket. Dean lifts his hands, one caressing Cas' cheek and the other playing with the thin hairs at his nape. Dean pulls away, and kisses Cas' jaw, Cas leaning his head against the fence behind him to give Dean access.  
"Ungh, Dean." Cas groaned.  
"Yes?" Dean pulls away to tease him.  
"No! Don't stop." Cas pulls his arms out from Deans jacket to pull him back and in for another kiss. Cas bit at Deans bottom lip and Dean moaned quietly.  
"And you were asking what got into me today," Dean whispered against Cas "when you're the one nipping at my bottom lip."  
Cas chuckled. "It's a first time for everything."  
"Everything?" Dean asked pulling away to fully look at Cas' rosy cheeked face.  
"If you want to."  
"Oh hell yes I do." He exclaimed and pulled Cas in the direction of his house.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel really like s'mores and cuddles by the campfire. But it starts raining and they have to retreat into the tent, alas, more cuddling commences.

"Here." Dean sat beside Cas on the log by the fire after covering them both with a thick blanket.  
"Thanks." Cas said, his normally warm trench-coat, didn't seem to protect him from the icy wind quite enough. He pulled the stick he was holding closer and blew on the marshmallow that was stuck onto the end of it. He brushed his fingers off on his jeans and pulled the treat off, it put up quite the fight, sticking to the stick and covering Castiels fingers in gooey sweetness.  
"Let me lick that off." Dean said and Cas squirmed away.  
"Dean, no." He said picking the marshmallow off with his teeth.  
"Oh c'mon." Dean moved closer.  
"Dean, there's others here."  
"So, they won't notice us."  
"This is a school trip Dean." Castiel pointed out.  
Dean sighed and moved away from Cas. It was true after all, they were on a camping trip with the whole class for a week. Dean liked the idea, as he was sleeping in the same tent as Cas. They had managed to keep their relationship secret for some time now, but honestly, Dean was sick of keeping it away from everyone else.  
"I want to tell people as well, Dean." Cas whispered to him and bumped him slightly.  
"How'd you-"  
"I know you better than anyone, of course I know what you want."  
"You know what I want, eh?" Cas snorted at that.  
"If it helps, I want that too." Dean choked on the tea he was drinking from his thermos.  
"Are you going to go all bad boy on me like you did on Halloween?"  
"No."  
"Dammit." Dean grinned. Cas smiled. He really had changed ever since him and Dean had taken their relationship to the next level on Halloween night, he's less embarrassed about his emotions and a lot more open with Dean. Cas stared into the fire for a few long minutes and feels Deans hand sneak around his waist.  
"Dean..." He whispers looking around to see if anyone noticed. They didn't. They were all at their own fires. Each tent had its own fire pit, so the friendship group sat together. Dean and Cas' tent was a bit further away from the rest of the class, a few bushes separated their area from the others.

"Shhh. No one saw. it's under the blanket anyway." Most of the other groups had gone to sleep, only them and a group quite a bit away were still out. Cas decided it was safe and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean sighed and tickled Cas' side.  
"Stop. That tickles." Cas squirmed and Dean emitted a breathy laugh.  
"Have you ever had a s'more?" Dean asked. He had been watching Cas consume marshmallow after marshmallow, but he didn't seem to be making any s'mores just like everyone else.  
Cas stiffened slightly "No..."  
"Seriously?" Dean straightened smiling.  
"Yeah." Cas looked away, ashamed.  
"Hey, stop being do embarrassed." Dean said and touched Cas' jaw to make him look at Dean.  
"I'm pretty happy, to be honest. Now I get to be there when you discover the beauty of s'mores." He said and reached over the grab the ingredients, biscuits and chocolates.  
"Pass me your marshmallow." He said and Cas passed him the stick he was heating his treats on. Dean smeared the goo onto the biscuit and placed some chocolate on top and topped it off with another biscuit.  
"Voila!" He exclaimed in a french accent and presented the dish to Cas on the palm of his hand. Cas took it gingerly and examined it before looking up at his boyfriend. Dean nodded and Cas bit into the dessert.  
Flavour exploded in his mouth, and Cas sagged a little and moaned.  
"Hey, save those sounds for me." Dean lectured. Cas smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the flavour.  
"This is delicious." He said.  
"Don't speak with a full mouth." Dean said in a motherly voice and smeared some marshmallow on Cas' nose. Cas jumped and opened his eyes, crossing them to get a good look at his nose.  
"Oh my god," Dean said "you're so adorable."  
Cas looked at Dean and crossed his arms rebelliously. Dean smiled wide and kissed his cheek. He was pulling away when he felt Cas' hands grab his coat.  
"Don't." Cas whispered and pulled Dean in placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Dean moved closer and placed his hand around Cas' waist. Cas reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean and leaned on his chest staring into the fire. Dean rested his chin on the top of Cas' head, sometimes moving to kiss him. On his head, on his forehead, on his cheek. Everywhere.  
They cuddled for a long time, basking in the warm glow of the fire which was slowly burning out. Cas moved his head to look up into Deans eyes and frowned when saw that the stars had disappeared, hidden behind the blanket of thick clouds. Dean looked up, just as a big fat raindrop landed on his face. He shook his head and Cas chuckled beneath him. Dean looked down and felt another raindrop slide down his back. He squirmed and jumped up moving Cas up with him.  
"I think it's time to go inside. What do you think?" Dean asked.  
"I agree." Cas grinned and picked the blanket that Dean had knocked off while Dean hastily opened the tent. He jumped in, eager to escape the rain and lay down on his back on the blowup mattress he had prepared earlier. 

He looked up at the sound of the zipper sliding closed and watched Cas sit down on his mattress.  
"You're too far away." Dean groaned. Cas looked up from opening his bag to grab a sweater out to sleep in.  
"Is that so?" He teased breaking eye contact after a few seconds to proceed to slide his coat off abandoning it behind him. He looked up at Dean and lifted his shirt off. Deans jaw dropped open. Cas would normally be so ashamed to change in front of him.  
"Cas...?" Dean murmured. Cas' lips twitched in a smile and he slid the sweater on. Dean groaned.  
"You should've left it off." Dean pointed out and sat up to take his boots off.  
"You wish." Cas said unbuckling his jeans.  
"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah." He said shimmying out of the pants and sliding a pair of slacks over his hips. Dean couldn't stop staring at his hips, the rubber at the top of them laying low on his hips exposing his hipbones for a second before he pulled the sweater down.  
"Why are you teasing me so much?" Dean groaned again and as well changed into something more comfortable. This time it was Cas staring at him, the rim of his sleeping bag pulled up to his chin. He looked like a little boy.  
"Stop being so adorable!" Dean exclaimed and collapsed onto the ground.  
"Do you really want me stop though?" Cas asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You can come here." Dean exclaims spreading his arms wide. The tent wasn't big, on the contrary, you couldn't even stand up in it, but the space still seemed like a million miles too much. He needed to feel Cas' body pressed up against his own. Cas sighed and pushed his mattress the rest of the way to Dean. He unzipped his sleeping bag and lay down on the mattress covering both him and Dean. He didn't want any un-needed layers in between them.  
Cas snuggled close to Dean and buried his face in his chest. Dean closed his eyes and let his hand rest at the small of Cas' back.  
Cas could hear the rain pounding down onto the tent and trees around them, but nothing could put out the warmth that settled all over his body and flared hotter wherever Dean's skin made contact with his. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, who's apple green ones were already on him. He could only see Dean's silhouette, with a light tinge coming from the fire that was still burning outside. But he didn't need to even open his eyes to know where to kiss. He had all of Dean mapped out in his head, he could find every single freckle on that rough face of his, could draw him without opening his eyes. He lifted himself up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He felt Dean's grip tighten slightly around his waist and kissed him harder. His tongue explored that perfectly memorized mouth of his as Cas pushed himself onto Dean, pressing his twitching crotch against Dean's.  
"Cas." Dean groaned against Cas' lips. He snaked down, kissing along Cas' jaw and trailing down his neck. He threw his leg over Cas' waist and flipped them so he was on top. His kisses, slow and tantalizing, made Cas desperate to feel all of him. He slowly moved his hips, his hard on getting harder and harder by the minute. Dean moaned against Cas' collar. Cas grabbed Dean's wrists and pulled them down to the hem of his sweater.  
"Off." He growled and Dean obeyed without hesitation.  
"You too." He said when Dean leaned down to continue what he was doing, he complied and sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head. It wasn't long before he felt Cas' hands sliding against his chest.  
"So beautiful." He whispered as Dean leaned down to kiss along Cas' chest.  
"Wait, Dean." Cas breathed.  
"Mmmm." Dean murmured against the muscle of Cas' abdomen.  
"We can't"  
"Ugh. Why?" Dean sat up. He may disagree, but he respects Cas' wish and pulls a shirt on.  
"No." Cas protested pulling Deans shirt up.  
"But I thought-"  
"I meant we can't actually do it today."  
"oh," Dean said "why?"  
"I want the proper first time to be special. At home maybe, can we just do what we did on Halloween?"  
Dean smirked "of course we can." He said his fingers ghosting over the band of Cas' underwear.  
"Don't tease me, Dean Winchester." Cas barked softly and Dean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay.  
> So I decided to make it a little eserious at the end, it's my first time writing like that so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Both positive and negative comments are welcome!


	3. Day 3 - Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over at Cas' house, Cas is playing Sonic All-Stars Racing and struggling with the controls. Dean decides to help him out a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, because frankly, I didn't know what to write really. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.  
> Sorry for putting so much kissing and stuff into these stories, I just can't hold myself back because I NEED THEM TO KISS 24/7!  
> Enjoy.

"That's right. I'm a tornado." Cas growled and tilted his whole body sideways. He was playing Sonic Sega All-Stars Racing and struggling quite a bit. Dean chuckled softly at his boyfriend's behaviour.  
"What?" Cas said through his teeth.  
"Nothing." Dean said and turned back to his homework.  
"Argh." Cas exclaimed and threw the Wii remote sideways on the couch and collapsed onto his back as the scoreboard on the screen displayed his name at the end. "I can't play this game." Dean sighed and dropped his pencil onto the notebook he was writing in.  
"I can help maybe?"  
"Yes please." Cas said and picked up the remote excitedly. Dean got up and sat down next to him on the couch. Cas started a new game and chose his character.

"Sharp left!" Dean exclaimed at the edge of his seat "Left, left, left, left, LEFT!" Cas tried turning but instead rammed into a wall on the right.  
"Other left." Dean sighed and slid behind the blue eyed boy.  
"Let me?" Dean asked sliding his arms around him. Cas swallowed.  
"Yeah." He said, his pulse rising slightly. Dean grabbed the remote and restarted the game. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder and jumped with excitement whenever something happened, like another character overtaking him or him taking a sharp turn and making it through without crashing.  
Cas leaned backwards onto Dean's taught body and relaxed. He could smell the soft scent of Dean, the scent of leather and pine trees.  
"Cas," Dean growled softly "you're distracting me." He said his eyes flicking downwards to see those crystal clear eyes on his.  
"Stop it." He repeated.  
"Really?" Cas asked curiously. Dean swallowed thickly.  
"No."  
"That's what I thought." He said lifting his hand to gingerly touch Dean's jaw. His stubble was slightly rough against his fingertips, but Cas loved that feeling. It was so Dean. Deans eyes fluttered slightly at Cas' touch but he remained concentrated on he game. He turned over so his stomach was against Dean's and softly kissed his cheekbones.  
"Cas." Dean whispered.  
"Mhm?"  
"I'm in the middle of a match here."  
"So?" Cas smiled against Dean's skin and continued placing delicate kissed against his face. Dean groaned softly in protest. He finally reached Dean's lips and heard the game pause behind him. He felt Dean's arms move and heard the remote land somewhere on the carpet, but he didn't care. Dean was now wrapping himself around him and kissing him back. Cas pulled away slightly to rest his forehead against Deans.  
"Don't you want me to win this game for you?"  
"Hmmmm..." Cas considered "you can do that later, right?"  
"Oh yes I can." Dean said softly teasing Cas' bottom lip with his teeth. Cas closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. It was perfect, the sun streaming in through the sky light in the ceiling, and the warmth of Deans body, the TV softly buzzing behind them.  
"I haven't said it for a while," Dean said "but I love you."  
Cas inhaled slighlty, his breath catching in his throat. Dean always had that effect on him.  
"Dean, you said it a few hours ago at the park."  
"That's too long." Dean said softly, his eyes full of love "You have the right to know that someone loves you. Every single second of the day. Because you're beautiful, and kind and smart and adorable. You're everything I would ever want to see in a person. And I love you, I love you, I love you. So much."  
Cas moved away to proplerly look at Dean, his glasses askew slightly. Dean reached up to fix them.  
"Oh, Dean." He choked and wrapped his hands around his neck, covering his face with quick touches of his lips.  
"I love you too. So so much." He whispered when he finally came back to Deans soft lips and kissed them slowly.  
He felt Deans hands land on his hips as he pulled him closer, and Cas tightened his hold on Dean. He let his hand travel up, tickling slightly at the hair on Dean's neck before moving it upwards into his hair.  
Cas moved away at once and Dean fixed his dark hair, which was now falling onto his face.  
"So," Cas said smiling "can you win a match for me?"


	4. Day 4 - On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks Cas up after school to go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised this chapter is a bit longer.  
> Enjoy!

Cas looked up from his laptop when he heard the knock on the door. He was fully dressed already, wearing a sky blue shirt underneath a big dark red sweater and jeans.  
"I've got it!" He shouted slamming the laptop closed. He sprinted down the corridor and down the steps towards the front door, where he swung the door open skidding to a stop. And there he was. Dean Winchester was standing at his front door, a green hoodie underneath the trademark leather jacket he always wore. He had snowflakes in his hair and shoulders, and grinned when he turned to face his boyfriend.  
"You ready?" He asked smirking at Cas' dis-shelved hair and crooked glasses. Cas awkwardly straightened himself up.  
"Yeah," He said reaching behind to grab his trench coat, gloves, hat and scarf.  
"I'm going out. Be back in a few hours, don't wait up!" He yelled into the house and closed the door behind him. He threw the coat on and Dean took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck while he slipped his beanie on. Dean reached up and fixed up the hair that stuck out of the dark blue material. Cas stuffed the gloves in his pocket, opting to hold Deans hand instead. Well, after they left the house, of course.  
"I missed you." Dean whispered straightening Cas' glasses once again.  
"Me too." Cas replied and they hurried down the pathway to Dean's black Impala.  
Cas jumped in and sighed when the warmth of the heater hit him. It was November, and Christmas was nearing. The snow that blanketed the earth sparkled in the moonlight, and Cas relaxed into his seat as Dean sat down beside him in the drivers seat.  
"Can I kiss you now?" He asked,  
"No, Dean. Drive." Cas replied smiling to himself. Dean groaned and slid the key into the ignition. They took off down the icy street slowly, heading towards the park on the other side of town.  
Cas looked out the window at the houses lining the road, each decorated with sparkling Christmas decorations. They reached the lights and Dean stopped, quickly leaning over to frame Cas' face with his hands.  
"Can I kiss you now?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows. Cas nodded and straight away felt the cool moisture of Deans lips on his. He could taste cinnamon and apple pn Deaans mouth, and the familiar scent of leather and pine filled his nose.  
Cas opened his eyes to see that the light had changed to green. He pushed Dean off softly placing the palms of his hands on the man's chest.  
"The lights," he coughed pushing hair out of his face.  
"Oh, yeah." Dean pulled away and drove off, one hand on the wheel and the other fixing his hair.  
Silence filled the car for a few moments.  
"Dean," Cas said looking over at his boyfriend shyly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was thinking..." He started "maybe we should... come out?" Dean looked over at him sharply.  
"Really?" He asked and Cas nodded softly.  
Cas watched as Dean pondered over it. A few seconds passed and nothing was said.  
"You know, you don't have to. I just-"  
"No, yeah." Dean rushed "Yeah, we should. We definitely should." Dean covered Cas' hand with his and he entwined them together.  
"Great." Cas smiled and returned to looking out the window.  
"So... what will we say? That we actually went for a date? Not just ice skating?" Dean asked, attempting to make conversation.  
Cas chuckled "I don't know. I really don't." Dean smiled at Cas' sudden flush of embarrassment. He felt Dean's hand move away from his and sighed.  
The slight sensation of Dean's fingertips on his face made him close his eyes and lean into the the touch.  
"Together?" He asked and Cas opened his eyes and looked right at the boy.  
"Yeah." He whispered and watched a loving smile play at Dean's lips. He removed his hand from Cas' face moving it back down to his hand and turned away to face the road again. A few minutes later, they were lacing up their ice skates. Cas was slightly nervous, as he had never gone ice skating before. And he wants to impress dean. He stood up warily and smiled when he actually stood and took a gentle step. He watched Dean who confidently stood up and carried their shoes over to the reception. Cas took a deep breath and tried to follow him, faking a confident stride. Which failed. Epically.  
Within one step, he tripped, crashing to the ground a blur of green sweaters and blue jeans, his glasses flying off his nose.  
"Ungh." He groaned as he felt Dean's arms wrapping around his and he lifted himself into a sitting position.  
"Oh my god, Cas," Dean said worriedly "are you okay?"  
"Yeah." He croaked. He heard Dean sigh, and the blurry image that was Dean leaned over to pick something up off the ground. He slipped Cas' glasses onto his face and smiled when Cas blinked to adjust to the change.  
"Better?" He asked softly.  
"Lots." Cas said, he watched Dean as the concern swam out of his eyes leaving only the soft look that Dean always reserved only for Castiel.  
"Well, let's get up then." He said and got up off his knees extending a hand for Cas to take. He reached out and Dean lifted him back onto his feet, steadying himself on Dean.  
"All good?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Cas said waving him off. Dean smiled goofily and leaned in.  
"Never ice skated before, huh?" He whispered in his ear. Cas shook his head and blushed slightly.  
"No need to worry," Dean slapped his hand onto Cas' arm "you've got the best teacher with you."  
  
Dean showed Cas the ropes, and within fifteen minutes, he was quite confident. But he didn't tell Dean that, he quite enjoyed being held tight by his boyfriend, even when it wasn't needed.  
"Getting it yet?"  
"Sort of, maybe I shouldn't go off just yet." He suspected that Dean knew, as he smiled and shook his head slightly looking down at the ground when Cas said this.  
They were half way around the rink when he felt Dean's arms leave his and he went ahead.  
"What!" Cas panicked.  
"You're fine." Dean encouraged. Cas sighed and slid forwards, testing his abilities. He knew Dean was right behind him, and spun around to face him. Dean ran into him, and they tumbled down to the hard ice, Dean falling on top of Cas.  
"Ouch." Cas said, but didn't really mind, as Dean was staring right into his eyes. He could see the furious need to kiss him fighting the fact that they're in public plainly on his face. Looks like being in public isn't that much of a problem. Dean leaned in a placed a delicate kiss on Cas' lips. Cas smiled against him, but the whole moment didn't last long, as Dean was pulling Cas up only moments later.  
They spent an hour and a half just skating around, holding hands. After, they slipped their normal shoes back on, laughing at Cas' awkward skating skills.  
They bought cheap hot chocolate with extra marshmallows in it and drank it outside in the snow, Cas was so mesmerized by Dean when he wasn't paying attention, that he burnt his tongue on the sweet liquid.  
"Ouch." He said jumping a little.  
"You okay?" Dea nasked placing his hand protectively on Cas' arm and squeezing gently.  
"Yeah, just burnt my mouth." He said touching his cold fingers to his lips. The moment he took his fingers away Dean's lips were on his. His eyes widened a little in surprise and he stiffened slightly, before relaxing and melting into Dean's touch.  
"So where to now?" Dean asked, pulling away.  
"I don't know," Cas said "you are the one who invited me on this date, remember?"  
"Oh right, yeah," He said tapping his chin.  
"Follow me." They got into the Impala and Dean drove them out of town.  
  
"Where are we going, Dean?" Cas asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he scans across the roadside trees.  
"Somewhere special." Dean whispered and Cas smiled. He rested his forehead against the cool window, meaning only to rest it, but he fell asleep to the sound of the Impala's engine and the sight of the stars shining through snow covered trees.  
  
"Here we are." Cas was awakened by Dean's strong arms shaking him awake gently. "Sorry babe."  
"It's okay." He flexed his arms and stepped out of the car. Dean immediately slipped his hand into Cas', who was looking around curiously. They were in a forest, he could see the silver light of the moon shining off water through the thick pines a few meters away. His arm was tugged as Dean pulled him into the trees and down a snow path to the lake. Cas watched the ground, making an effort not to trip on anything.  
"Ta da!" Dean exclaimed letting go of Cas' hand and spreading his arms wide. Cas gasped at the beautiful view before him, the water, that stretched out into the horizon, was shimmering like silver glitter, a silhouette of an island visible in the distance. The snow covered beach stretched as far as he could see, wrapping around the waters edge like a roll of tape, a small pier ventured out into the water in front of them, a small wooden boat attached to the end.  
"We're not-" Cas asked, speaking of the boat.  
"No," Dean laughed "a bit too cold to risk that." Cas nodded and looked up at the stars. He tucked his cold hands under his arms to warm them up. Dean noticed this, and stepped closer to him, sliding his hands to his wrists and sliding his hands out, he covered Cas' numb hands with his and rubbed them with his warm ones. Cas sighed contently. He looked at his boyfriend, who lifted Cas' hands up to his mouth and blew on them, a puff of white smoke bouncing off of his knuckles, his thumbs were still running over over the top of his hands, leaving a hot electric trail in their wake. He slowly touched his lips to Cas' soft hands and Cas groaned. Dean lifted his eyebrows, smiling warmly. He then stepped away and led Cas to the edge of the pier. He sat down on the frosty wood, and Cas followed. They were sitting, hip to hip, their legs crossed, and Dean pointed up. "Look at the stars." he whispered in awe.  
"They're beautiful." Cas replied, not looking up, just staring straight at Dean as he lifted a hand up to brush the loose snowflakes out of his hair. The snow was still falling around them, but gently now. Dean looked down to Cas and leaned his forehead against Cas'.  
"Was that an okay date?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Cas breathed "it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's the first day :)  
> I decided to make it Halloween themed because I can and Halloween is coming up so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
